1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle for a bicycle and a supporting structure for a driver of a bicycle, and more particularly to a saddle and supporting structure for a bicycle that augments the stability of a bicycle body.
2. Description of the Background Art
Saddles for bicycles have been available in the background art, including the exemplary arrangements discussed in (1) the official gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 5-147563 “Saddle for a Bicycle” and (2) the official gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 8-281508 “Frame for a Bicycle.”
In FIG. 3 of the document (1) discussed hereinabove, a saddle 1 whose surface is covered with a coating member 20 is described. A side face of the saddle is shown in FIG. 3 of the document (2) discussed hereinabove.
However, the present inventors have determined that the background art suffers from the following disadvantages. For example, where a bicycle is used for a timed, downhill race, e.g., such as a downhill bicycle race competing for time, depending upon the condition of the course, it is necessary for a driver to raise their hip thereof from the saddle to maintain the stability of the bicycle body. In such an instance, if the driver supports the saddle using their body, in addition to supporting the handle grips and the pedals, then the bicycle body can be stabilized effectively and the driver can maintain a good posture. For example, the saddle is held between the inner parts of the thighs, or the driver's waist moved forwardly from the saddle is pressed against a front portion of the saddle so as to support the saddle.
With the saddle 1 as described in document (1), even if the driver tries to support the saddle 1 while the hip is raised from the saddle 1, it is difficult to support the saddle 1 at desired positions with the inner parts of the thighs. Further, even if the driver's waist is used for supporting the saddle, a front portion of the saddle 1 has a projection shape that applies an undesirable high pressure to the driver's waist. Further, no special structure is adopted for maintaining the posture of the driver.
The foregoing similarly applies to the saddle described in document (2). Such a saddle support structure, which is supported by the driver as described above, is not limited to the saddle itself. Any bicycle body portion in the proximity of the saddle that can be held by between the inner parts of the thighs or which can receive the waist in a state wherein the driver raises his/her hip from the saddle is possible as a means of stabilizing the bicycle body. The support portion may be provided in accordance with the physical attributes of the driver, specifications of the bicycle, and so forth.